


Like Father, Like Husband

by Teawithmagician



Series: Brave New But Boringly Old World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Far Future, Future, Futuristic Science Fiction, Het, Humor, Ironic Author, Irony, Older Man/Younger Woman, Period-Typical Sexism, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Sexism, Social Issues, Space Husbands, Space pilots, future earth, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your father is a great pilot," said the man in blue Earth Space Fleet uniform. "Not a team player, well, yes, but still — he is a legend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Husband

**Author's Note:**

> A strange futuristic Earth having outer space colonies, where the science grew immensely, but the social issues remained.

"Your father is a great pilot," said man in blue Earth Space Fleet uniform. "Not a team player, well, yes, but still — he is a legend. Yeong Ajani," he gave Alexa his hand and she shook it. "May I?" he beckoned at the chair.

"The ceremony is not over yet," warned Alexa. Laszlo was standing on the tribune with a sour face, his back to the wall, a pack of journalists scanning his every move, their recording implants at the ready.

"He was never afraid of Hyper Speed Tracks," proceeded Yeong Ajani, taking a seat next to Alexa. "But look at him, what all this attention is doing with him — he feels like a hunted criminal in his own glory day."

"Perhaps," Alexa answered evasively. Laszlo was really tensed that day, even shouted at the dog. She meant, he really shouted a lot after his eardrum exploded in the battle of Cordial ARC, but normally he pretended to be stable as a rock, an 110% man. You needn't have a quick eye to notice that.

"Have your father told you of Cordial ARC battle?" asked Yeong. He seemed relaxed and talkative, though being in the same age with Laszlo. Alexa knew that old vet type: confident and a little bit (rather a noticeable little bit) annoying.

"He doesn't like to speak about what," responded Alexa with a polite smile. If Yeong was going to get on her sweet but preaching, she was going to quit in the same polite manner.

"None of us do," agreed Yeong. "But, you know, it was the crucial point — all about the guts. If you had the guts, you survived. If you didn't — well, we remember our dead, but they got too much unlucky. Even the luck wasn't the thing to rely on... I guess, old man's stories bore you," Yeong cut himself easily, with a good-humoured smile. "You're living with a legend of your dad, he must have been talking about the RIG Wars for hours."

"Actually, he is not," confessed Alexa. Yeong appeared to be a prepossessing interlocutor. Alexa wasn't going to talk with him, but the manner he spoke suddenly relaxed her. He showed less superiority than she thought, and he remembered it wasn't only him talking. Of course, rarely than accepted, but still. "You are Laszlo's friend, don't you?"

"Of course, I am," laughed Yeong, crossing his long blue-clothed legs. Something shone dully at the end of his trouser-leg, maybe a cybernetic shin. "You can't just walk out to the RIG vets' annual assembly and just cry out, 'Who of you, old bastards' — sorry, m'lady, — 'Who of you, old bastards, are Laszlo's friends?' They all knew him, that's right, but his division — my division — bore great losses at Cordial ARC, and he was never easy at making friends. There aren't too many people on Earth and in the Colonies to get on with his temper easily."

"I'm not sure for the others," shrugged Alexa. She got up early, miss her coffee and was in a mood to complain. "But I always got on with Laszlo's temper... somehow. Though it wasn't easy: he is grumpy, he is pessimistic, he's suspicious, his sacred belief in he is the only one in charge of everything is the most annoying thing about him, I believe."

"What's true," Yeong looked amused. The journalists seemed to be getting rid of what was left of Laszlo's composure as the next victim was climbing up the tribune. "It's a very ESF pilot type. Sometimes I think my wife could have been saying the same about me."

"Nothing has changed, you know," Alexa agreed, looking Laszlo's jumping off the corner of the tribune and making his way through the group of cadets, saluting him in a tremendously wooden manner. "ESF pilots are still unbearable. And they never listen to anything but themselves," added Alexa, getting up from her chair as Laszlo approached.

"God dammit," he said, and Alexa hugged him. "God dammit, fucking ESF", he repeated. Alexa kissed him, and he kissed her harder in respond. Only after that, he noticed Yeong, at looked at him in a warbot manner "you've been marked as an enemy to be destroyed".

"Now what are you doing here?" demanded Laszlo, still holding Alexa in his hands. She would like him to get hold of her butt, but he was too old-fashioned, and, in the end, they were in public.

"The same thing as you, old prick," Yeong put his elbow on the back of the chair, grinning widely. "Your daughter is such a pleasant company. I can't believe it were you who raised her, she's got the manners you never had. She works for some of those Earth corporations, doesn't she? In Colonies, you would pass for a decent man, but Earth demands are much higher."

"You ain't getting more clever, buddy. Alexa is my girlfriend, and she is an ESF scouting pilot," informed Laszlo not without acid in his voice. The acid was enough to melt an orbital platform, Alexa surprised it didn't burn her collar.

"Wait, what? A lady pilot in ESF? And what about the uniform?" Yeong looked sincerely surprised, peering at Alexa helplessly. He was ripped off all his confidence so easily that Alexa nearly pitied him; nearly if he wouldn't mention "lady-pilot". "Why she is not wearing the uniform?"

"Colonial Intelligence Service Fleet pilots are not wearing the uniform," explained Alexa softly, "because we are not considered as combatants, though we still sometimes use weapons; only when necessary, of course. Well, the cards are on the table. Shall we go, foxy daddy? You promised me an ice-cream if I sit up for the whole ceremony like a big girl."

***

If you like this one, you may also like my another original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5771851


End file.
